


The Edge

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Henry Cavill Characters [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, August Walker Gets a Happy Ending, August Walker Has a Big Dick, August Walker Likes Being Called Sir, August Walker Makes Dinner, August Walker Never Becomes a Terrorist, August Walker is Scary Buff, August Walker's Curls, Breastplay, Breeding Kink, Can't Walk After Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Family, Hair Pulling, Lactation Kink, Language, Manhandling, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, My Favorite Nicknames Are Good Girl and Princess and It Shows, Oral Sex, Poppa Bear August Walker, Praise Kink, Professor August Walker, Romance, Rough Sex, Scented Bath, Self-Insert, Smut, Soft Sweet August Walker, Spanking, Taking That Big Dick Like a Champ, Trapped Underneath August Walker, Undercover Agent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: August Walker is close to breaking until someone shows him that the world is still worth fighting for.
Relationships: August Walker/Original Female Character(s), August Walker/Robin Ballard (robinwritesallthethings)
Series: Henry Cavill Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Professor Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August is posing as a professor when he unexpectedly meets the perfect woman.

“That’s all for this week. Homework and chapters to read are on the syllabus. See you on Monday.”

His students were up and out of their seats before he could even stop speaking. August Walker sighed, pulling his false glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

No respect was what it came down to. The world was going to shit, and he was about done with trying to save it.

He was thinking he’d rather burn it to the ground instead.

He waited the obligatory few minutes he always did in case his students had questions. While he was undercover, and therefore not really a professor here, he still took the job seriously.

None of them ever had questions, though. A third of them were failing, or close to it, but they never asked. Never realized what they could learn by simply opening their mouths.

And, he reflected as he packed up his briefcase, this assignment he’d been given was a joke. He was here because a group of students supposedly had secret terrorist leanings, but as far as he could tell, they were just a small bunch of disillusioned idiots who liked to hang around, smoke weed, and diss on the government.

This was hardly worth anyone at the CIA’s time, much less his. He was a hammer. He was who you sent in when you needed the bad guy’s faces smashed in. For weeks, he’d had all this pent-up energy coursing through his veins, and he wasn’t getting closer to finding anywhere to put it.

He was about to put it somewhere. He was about to turn.

He’d been thinking about it for some time. Wondering if the people he took orders from even deserved to be followed.

Maybe, if just one little thing could convince him that there was still some good left in this world, he’d refocus and commit to his original purpose again, but it was hard with the way things were going lately.

He shut off the tech bench and all the lights, then locked the door to the classroom. As much as he just wanted to go home, or to what was counting as home currently, he had to go to the library and check on his targets.

He slipped the glasses back on as he walked. They served a variety of useful functions, thankfully, or he’d be more annoyed that he had to wear them all the time. Night vision, heat scanning, things like that.

He was also aware of how much more attractive they made him to everyone on campus. He’d been getting glances, some subtle, some not so, from faculty, staff, and students alike since he’d arrived here.

He always did, of course, but it seemed to be happening more often this time.

But none of them could tempt him. He wasn’t that type of man. He needed a very particular kind of woman, and doe-eyed freshmen and repressed assistants did not fit the bill.

It was just one more avenue of release that was closed to him.

He entered the library and made his way up to his favorite table. That was how the employees thought of it, at least. It was really just his best vantage point when he needed to do surveillance here, but he wasn’t going to correct anyone.

It was far more comfortable than when he had to watch them when they were shacked up in one of their cramped apartments getting high. He actually liked the library. It was all dark woods and gray walls and carpet. He felt like he could blend into the background, despite his stature, and that was often hard for him to do.

He opened his laptop and set up his recording devices. His glasses provided the video feed. When he needed to move closer, he’d go and pull one or two books from the shelves to give him an excuse for proximity.

He was supposed to be just pretending to do research, but he actually was this time. He was looking up old radical groups, noting which of their methods seemed to work and which didn’t, and also the end most of them had come to, if they didn’t still exist.

He didn’t know exactly what he was planning, not yet, but it would come to him eventually, if things continued the way they did.

When his targets finally left for the night, he stood up and stretched. Several of his joints popped. He returned his books to the shelves, meticulously putting them back exactly where they belonged, then headed to the lobby.

As he stepped off of the stairs, someone rounded the corner and ran into him. It was too fast for even him to prevent the collision. A giant stack of books that obscured the person’s face went flying, but he did manage to grab them by the shoulders so they didn’t fall along with them.

August looked at them as the rest of the books clattered to the ground and realized that it was a her. She had her eyes squeezed shut, so he couldn’t see what color they were, but he quickly took in the rest of her physical appearance with the intense detail he’d been trained for.

She was almost a foot shorter than him, so he had to look down at her face. Her light brown curls fell to her chin, framing her round cheeks perfectly. Her skin was creamy and smooth, and he couldn’t help but imagine how easily it would pink under his touch.

His eyes moved downward, taking in her curves. She was lush in all the right places. Unusually large breasts for her size, though he could tell they were natural and not a result of surgery. A slight, feminine mound to her belly. Wide hips just the right size for breeding. An ass that he knew would jiggle just the way he liked if he spanked it. And thick thighs that would be able to clamp down tightly in the throes of ecstasy.

He swallowed hard and forced his eyes back up to her face. He needed to see her reaction to him. Her body had already awakened the primal needs he’d been suppressing ever since he’d arrived here.

Her lips were pink and full, and she was biting the lower one very fetchingly, clearly embarrassed that she had run into him. There was an adorable swoop at the end of her nose, and as her eyes popped open, he saw that they were a beautiful shade of hazel. There were tiny flecks of green in them if you really paid attention.

The last book hit the ground and she instantly started apologizing.

“Oh, Professor Walker, I’m so sorry!” she gasped, her skin pinking the way he had imagined, though not for the reason he’d imagined. “I knew I was trying to carry too many books. I should have paid more attention. Are you all right?”

She was so earnest that it brought an instant smile to his face and he laughed heartily. She really thought a few books and her soft, supple body had hurt him?

“I think I’ll survive,” he admitted, still holding onto her upper arms.

If he squeezed just one iota tighter, he’d leave bruises. As much as he wanted to, he wasn’t going to do that without her permission.

She glanced briefly at his hands and her blush deepened. She swallowed delicately, but didn’t ask him to let her go.

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage,” he hummed, hoping to keep her from asking for at least a moment more. “You appear to know me, but I don’t know you.”

Her cheeks went another shade redder. Despite his extreme self-control, his pants finally tightened.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she apologized again.

It made his cock twitch in his now tighter pants. She liked to please, he could tell. And he was betting she got off by being told how good she was.

He planned to take full advantage of that.

“I’m Robin,” she continued shakily. “Robin Ballard. I’m a graduate student at the university, and I work here to make extra money.”

“You’re not in any of my classes,” he observed.

Not that she had reason to be, if she was a graduate student. His course was meant for freshmen, strictly entry-level. But the question would keep her talking.

She shook her head. “No, but I watched your lecture that the university put online. About how much allegiance people owe to the government. I’ve watched it multiple times, actually. It’s brilliant.”

His brow furrowed and he stared at her. “Really?”

She nodded. “Really.”

She stared right back. He could tell that it took effort for her. Like his gaze was burning her and she was trying to see how long she could bear the flame. Finally, she looked down.

He barely managed to suppress the growl that wanted to reverberate from deep in his chest. So she was a bit of a submissive. He’d thought so.

Before either of them could say anything else, a voice echoed across the rotunda. “Robin, where are those books?”

Robin flinched, clearly uncomfortable with the loud sound. “She’s not supposed to yell,” she murmured, starting to bend down to pick up the books.

He let her, but he also bent with her to help, following her to the desk when she rose with her half of a stack, crafting one more excuse to not let her go just yet.

“Thank you,” she whispered, smiling at him gently as he laid the books on the counter for her. “It was lovely to meet you, but I’m afraid I have to get back to work.”

He grabbed her wrist, not hard enough to scare her, but enough to hold her in place for a moment. Her eyes got almost impossibly wide as he asked, “When are you done for the evening? Perhaps you’d like to get coffee with me?”

She blinked, her long lashes fluttering. “Me?” she wondered.

Even saying just that one word, her tone was enough to make him understand what she meant.

She thought she wasn’t good enough for him. But she was wrong. She was exquisite in every way. He could feel it in his bones.

He had no idea why, but he knew that she would satisfy him. Tonight, and hopefully many nights after.

“Yes, you, Robin,” he said simply.

He didn’t have time to explain it to her right now. Luckily, that also meant she didn’t have time to argue with him about it either.

“I’m off in thirty minutes,” she replied.

“I’ll meet you right here, then,” he promised.

She hadn’t said yes, but she hadn’t said no, and that was good enough for him.

She graced him with a confused smile, then hurried back behind the desk to finish her shift.

He lingered in that exact spot until she was finished, gazing at her whenever when she was in sight. She shivered each time just before she noticed him watching.

He shifted his hips subtly, trying not to make it completely obvious that he was achingly hard in his pants, though that was hard to do, considering his size.

A potential problem that he’d deal with later.

After thirty minutes had passed, she joined him, twisting the strap of her worn purse nervously between her hands. He noticed that everything she had was worn. Her loose t-shirt, her cardigan, her form-fitting jeans, her flats.

If she needed someone to take care of her, he could do that. He wanted to do that. But she clearly worked hard and had a lot of pride. He wasn’t sure she’d be open to it.

He offered her his arm and she tentatively took it, looking up at him shyly. “Why me?”

He chuckled. “I was wondering when you were going to ask me that.”

She looked down at her feet, clinging to his arm as they walked. “Was I that obvious?”

“Everything about you is obvious, Robin. At least to me.”

A frisson moved up her spine at the sound of his deep voice. He knew because she pressed her fingertips into the solid muscle of his arm to keep herself upright.

He licked his lips and suddenly decided to change all of his plans. “Come home with me and I’ll show you why, Robin.”

Her lower lip trembled with desire and she bit it again to still it. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she stammered, “But you’re a professor and I’m a student. It’s not exactly against the rules, but it looks…”

“Do you like rules, Robin?”

“I wouldn’t put it that way, no.”

“But you follow them because you’re supposed to. Because you’re a good girl.”

She inhaled sharply, her breasts rising out of her t-shirt. He shifted again at the sight of her delectable cleavage, imagining kissing it, licking it, sucking on it, marking it, squeezing it around his throbbing cock.

“How did you…?” she asked shakily.

“Obvious, Robin, remember?” She nodded as he continued. “You’re not my student,” he said smoothly. “So there’s no conflict of interest. And you’re a graduate student. I wager we’re closer in age than you realize, if that’s what’s bothering you.”

“It crossed my mind,” she admitted. “I’m thirty.”

“I knew it did,” he replied. “I’m 31.”

He was glad that his name and age hadn’t had to change for this particular mission. He didn’t want to lie to her about those things.

They’d reached the parking lot and his nondescript car. Perfect for his cover. “Do you have a car you need to get, Robin?”

She shook her head. “No.”

He walked her around to the passenger side of his, opening the door for her. Once she was inside, he leaned across her to buckle her in, turning his head so their noses brushed and their lips were almost touching.

“Do you trust me, Robin?”

Without hesitation, she nodded. “Yes, Professor Walker.”

He chuckled. “Call me August. Or sir, if you prefer a title.”

She nodded again. “Yes, sir.”

He breathed the words in like oxygen. Hearing them from her lips, and hearing that she trusted him, made his heart beat so fast in his chest that he thought it would leap right out.

“Good girl, Robin,” he murmured before pulling away and retreating to his side of the car.

He rested his hand on her thigh as he drove the short distance from the university to his small house. An apartment would have more than sufficed for what he needed, but it was more noticeable in terms of his cover. At the moment, he was quite glad of it, because he intended to make her scream his name, and he didn’t want anyone else to hear her cries except for him.

Only he deserved to hear them, because he was going to earn them.

She reached over and put her hand on his, threading their fingers together. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, his mustache and stubble brushing against the creased skin there.

Her breathing quickened as he pulled into his driveway. He let go of her hand reluctantly, pleased when she waited for him to walk around the car and retrieve her. She glanced at his front door and then hurriedly back at him.

She was like a skittish deer ready to bolt. He gripped her upper arms again to keep her in place as she started to babble.

“I don’t usually do this, August,” she murmured. “Go home with men I don’t really know. I… I guard myself carefully because I’ve been hurt before, but I want you to know that I don’t think you’d ever hurt me. I don’t know how I know, but I do.”

August stepped forward, moving his hands from her arms to her face, cupping her cheeks in his hands. He pressed his forehead against hers and licked his lips hungrily, taking a deep breath and smelling her.

She smelled fresh and clean, like flowers and grass and sunshine. She smelled like a balm to his wounded soul.

“What if I want to hurt you, Robin?” he growled. “For your pleasure and mine?”

“That’s different,” she assured him softly. “I’d like that.”

“If you want to say no, say it now,” he begged her, knowing there were plenty of things that could make her change her mind, even once she’d crossed his threshold.

But he was desperate for something he felt like he could hang onto, something he could keep. Something that would be just his.

Something light that would sustain him when he wanted to fall into the darkness.

Because he knew that, no matter what she promised now, he would never do anything to her against her will. And that reminded him that he was a good person.

He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that information just yet, but it was something, at least.

“I don’t want to say no, August,” she said firmly. “Please take me inside.”

He immediately reached down and lifted her from underneath her buttocks. She gasped, gripping his shoulders and biting her lip again. “I’m not too heavy?”

He snorted his disbelief at the question, quickly carrying her to his front door, holding her up with one arm while he unlocked it. Once he did, he shut it and locked it behind them.

Then he pressed her against it and finally kissed her.

It was a rough, possessive kiss. The kind of kiss that claimed a woman, marked her indelibly so that, even after she had moved on, a part of her still belonged to that first searing kiss.

She moaned as he bruised her lips. Her arms and legs tightened around him, and he purposefully slid her down, chasing her lips with his, until her hips were resting against the bulge tenting out his pants.

She moaned louder as she felt him. “August… oh, August, you’re…” She sucked in a breath and whined plaintively. “You’re big,” she gasped. “Really big.”

He swallowed self-consciously. This was when most women bailed on him. Plenty said that they liked big cocks, but when faced with his, they balked.

He stopped kissing her and murmured, “Too big?”

She laughed lightly. “Is that a common criticism?”

He nodded.

She started to kiss his neck, making him shudder. His cock twitched against her and she wriggled slightly. “How long has it been?” she wondered.

“A long time,” he confessed.

So long that he wasn’t going to be able to do all the things he wanted to do to her, really. He wasn’t going to last now that he had her alone like this.

“Then let me do something for you first,” she begged. “We can work up to a second time together.”

“Of course you’d suggest that,” he chuckled, giving her a gentle kiss this time. “You like to please, don’t you, Robin?”

She smiled, letting go of his shoulders so she could slide down his body. He let her go, his breath hitching as she started to undo his belt.

He braced his hands against the door when she started to kiss his straining length through his pants. He felt like he was going to burst through the fabric at any moment as she dropped his belt on the floor and very carefully loosened his button and zipper.

He groaned loudly as she freed him from the pressure. Why did he insist on wearing pants so tight, anyway? She peeled them down, along with his boxer briefs, eager for her prize.

As much as he wanted to groan again, he held his breath instead. Now that she was really seeing him, he was sure her opinion was going to change.

He waited for her to back out, to say she couldn’t, to say she was afraid of being hurt. And he wouldn’t blame her. She was allowed. Even though he knew how to use his big dick, that didn’t mean it was easy for a woman to take.

So he was immensely surprised when she sighed happily and murmured, “August, you are so beautiful.”

He looked down at her, his jaw so tight he thought it might snap. She licked her lips and gazed back, her head tilted up. He could see the beautiful line of her neck gleaming thanks to the dim light of the streetlamps filtering through the curtains.

“Beautiful?” he repeated quietly.

She nodded. “Yes, sir,” she purred.

He arched his back involuntarily as she called him the name.

“I can’t believe you’ve been saving this perfect…”

She kissed his pulsing head and his eyes practically rolled back into his other head.

“big…”

Her hands slid up and down the length of his shaft, tracing every vein with her slim, soft fingers.

“thick…”

She circled his base, where he was thickest, with her thumb and forefinger. Even squeezing as tight as she could, her fingertips didn’t touch.

“uncut…”

She gently tugged his foreskin down, swirling her tongue along the edge of it. He hissed.

“…cock just for me,” she finished.

Her eyes flicked up to him and she smiled. “Sir,” she whispered.

Then he did groan again, and loudly, because she was sliding her mouth down over his cock, and it was warm and wet and tight. He groaned a third time as her teeth scraped gently against him. He liked that.

He reached down and fisted a hand into her hair, tugging it into a short ponytail. “How much can you take, Robin?” he gasped.

She responded by sliding her mouth down even further, only stopping when she gagged. He felt his balls convulse when she made the sound.

“Fuck…” he moaned as she swallowed around him briefly, then took him even deeper, into her throat.

He had never been this deep inside a woman’s mouth before. Not ever. It felt amazing, and he never wanted it to end, but as she started to bob her head, sucking at him loudly, one hand wrapped around his waist for leverage and the other sliding down from holding his base to fondling his balls, he knew it was going to end quite soon.

“I’m going to come in your pretty little mouth, Robin,” he warned her.

She nodded, sucking more eagerly, giving him everything he wanted in that moment. He let out a guttural cry, still holding onto her hair as he spurted jet after jet of hot come into her mouth. She swallowed every drop, squeezing his balls to drain him dry as he partially slumped against the door.

She finally pulled back to breathe, gasping for air, pressing her forehead against his muscled thigh. He loosened his tight hold on her hair and stroked it affectionately, catching his own breath before bending and lifting her up and over his shoulder.

He yanked his pants back up with his other hand and then carried her to his bedroom, where he sat down on the bed and then pulled her into his lap. He traced her swollen lips with a finger and then gently touched the tip of her nose.

“You were such a good girl for me, Robin,” he praised her. “What does my good girl want as a reward?”

She glanced up at him through her long lashes. “Would you spank me, sir?” she asked shyly.

His eyes darkened instantly at the prospect. He’d been hoping he’d get to do this.

“Of course,” he agreed.

He leaned down and gave her a quick, rough kiss, then flipped her over, undoing her jeans with the hand underneath her before yanking them down over her ass, along with her panties. She whimpered in anticipation as he ran his rough palm all over her pale bottom.

“I’m going to make you red, Robin,” he promised darkly.

Then, without warning, he lifted his hand and brought it back down on her ass as hard as he could.

The noise that came out of her was a mixture of pleasure and awe. Her fingers dug into his bedspread and she arched her back, pushing her delectable ass up towards him.

He hit her again and she made the same sound. His other hand was still underneath her, and he moved it so it was cupping her mound. She was already dripping wet for him, and he couldn’t help finding her entrance, tracing it, then smoothly sliding two fingers inside her.

“August!”

Her voice caught in her throat as she writhed, rocking onto his fingers, pushing them deeper as he spanked her again.

He did it over and over, hitting one cheek, then the other, then both in a steady rhythm until she let out a strangled cry and came all over his blunt fingers.

“That’s it, kitten,” he urged her, letting her ride it out before he flipped her over so she could watch him clean his fingers off with her tongue.

Then he leaned down and kissed her, pulling her back up so she was sitting in his lap facing him. He pushed off her cardigan and tugged off her t-shirt. She moved her arms obligingly, even as she tried to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt at the same time. He undid her bra, reaching back up to cup her breasts, squeezing them excitedly as she took his glasses off.

He stood her on her feet so he could remove her pants and panties completely as she kicked away her shoes. She leaned down to take his off too, removing both of their socks before she pulled his pants and boxer briefs down and they were both finally completely naked.

She gazed at him as he gazed at her, both taking each other in. She was even more beautiful like this, without clothes hiding anything from him. He reached out for her hips and pulled her closer, licking a trail up her belly as he made his way to her breasts.

“August, you’re an absolute wall of muscle,” she murmured, running her hands appreciatively over his arms and chest.

“I work out to vent my excess energy,” he explained. “Now I’m going to vent it on you.”

“Please,” she whispered, sliding back onto his lap.

He was already getting hard again, but this time he was more in control of himself. He had several other things he wanted to get to before his release this time.

He flipped her onto her back, supporting himself on his arms, kissing her again to delay any possible complaint about how she felt too claustrophobic and trapped underneath him.

But when he finally let her mouth go, she just sighed happily and gazed up at him contentedly. “I feel so safe underneath you like this, August.”

He stiffened more at her confession. “That pleases me immensely, Robin,” he whispered, biting her earlobe. He took a deep breath and added, “It would also please me immensely to mark you as mine.”

“Of course, sir,” she answered immediately.

She gave him whatever he wanted so easily. He was already addicted to the feeling.

He kissed his way along her jawline, then sealed his lips against her neck and sucked hard. Her breath caught in her throat and she moaned softly, arching against him, whining when she couldn’t move very far and realized that her legs were trapped.

He chuckled and moved to the other side of her neck to give her a matching mark.

He let her touch his body, her hands roaming over his shoulders, his back, his arms, his chest. But when he was done with her neck, he grabbed her wrists, pinning them over her head and kissing his way down to her cleavage.

She squirmed as he dragged his nose around each hard nipple, teasing her but giving her no relief. Instead, he moved down, running his tongue along the underside of her breasts, lingering there and feeling the weight of them against his cheeks.

When he sealed his mouth to mark her there too, she squirmed harder, moaning loudly. As much as he wanted to give in to her non-verbal demands, he remained disciplined, marking the top and bottom of each breast in multiple places before he finally swirled his tongue around her achingly hard nipple.

He laved his tongue over the other before murmuring, “You have absolutely perfect breasts, Robin.”

“Yes, sir,” she panted, then moaned even louder as he finally sucked a nipple into his mouth.

He was not gentle. Brutal was more like it. But, just as he’d guessed, she liked it. She squealed and bucked underneath him. He used his considerable weight and bulk to keep her in place as he switched breasts, repeating the action and getting the same reaction from her.

He got harder and harder as he switched repeatedly from one breast to another. He could feel the heat emanating from between her legs and smell her arousal. If he parted her legs now, he knew he could slide inside her like butter.

But he waited. He could tell from the catch in every noise she made that she was close again, and he wanted her to come just like this.

He bit down on her nipple and it happened. He quickly used his knees to push her legs apart and pressed his cock against her, wanting to feel every ripple of her orgasm even though he wasn’t inside her yet.

He sat up on his knees as she finished and went limp against him, sliding his hands down her arms to her breasts, very satisfied when he saw the marks he’d left on her wrists. He was even more satisfied when she didn’t move her arms, even though she could have.

He cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging them and rolling them, gliding his fingers over her still peaked nipples. He was gifted with another moan, and then a sort of squeak as he pinched her nipples between his fingers and tugged them upward, lifting her breasts as high as they could go.

He started to roll her nipples between his fingers, the weight of her breasts making them slowly sink back to her chest. When they did completely, he lifted again, then again, until she came all over his cock a second time.

“August, please…” she whined.

For a moment, he thought she was begging him to stop, trying to say that she couldn’t take anymore, and his brow furrowed in disappointment.

Then she breathed, “I need you inside me,” and the furrows disappeared.

He reached down and positioned himself at her entrance, leaning on his other arm over her, his fingers brushing her sweat-damp hair back from her forehead so he could kiss it.

“Tell me if it’s too much for you,” he requested.

She reached up and framed his face with her hands, then leaned up and kissed him softly.

“It won’t be, August,” she assured him.

He kissed her back. “I’m still going slowly at first.”

He punctuated the promise by slowly pushing his head inside her. She hummed and wrapped her arms around him, waiting for more.

When he pushed in further, she squeezed her thighs against his, digging her curled toes into his muscles.

He could feel her stretching around him, but welcoming him in at the same time. It was glorious, and all he wanted was more.

But he forced himself to be careful. When he bottomed out inside her, they both gasped.

He had never bottomed out inside a woman before. It was incredible, just like it had been when she’d sucked him, except one hundred times better than that.

And then she made it even better by pressing her lips to his ear and whispering, “Please, please move, August. You’re so big and I’m so full and it feels so good…”

Every time he pulled out and then pushed forward, she moaned encouragingly, and soon he was going faster. He felt her grow suddenly tighter and then spasm around him, and the way she clung to him and the soft cry she let out almost undid him, but he held back, savoring feeling her coming around his cock instead of just on it.

Then she begged again. “Don’t hold back, August,” she said plaintively.

He didn’t have it in him to deny her request. His fingers dug into her hips, leaving more marks on her frame, and he began to thrust earnestly, as hard as he wanted to, as hard as she apparently wanted him to.

Despite the fact that he was normally a very careful man, he realized for the first time that he was deep inside her with no protection, and he was about to come.

“Robin, I’m not wearing a condom,” he managed to grunt.

She groaned beneath him. “I got the feeling you wanted to breed me, sir,” she purred. “Would you?”

“Fuck yes I will,” he growled.

He pounded into her relentlessly now, both of them moaning obscenely with every movement, their skin sliding smoothly together since they were both slick with sweat. Each one of her breaths got higher in pitch as he drove her to the edge yet again.

When she braced her hands against his chest and screamed his name in ecstasy, he drove forward, going as deep as he dared, and finally came.

She shook against him as he shuddered, holding himself inside her, huffing in satisfaction as he felt his come start leaking down her thighs and realized that he’d filled her so full she couldn’t even contain it all.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, he collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her neck. She was immediately gentle with him, her hands coming up to stroke his hair and cheek as she whispered to him soothingly.

“Shh, August. Shh. It’s all right.”

He lifted his head and kissed her cheek, starting to move. “I’m crushing you,” he apologized softly.

She shook her head. “I like your weight on top of me, August.”

So he sank back down and smiled against her skin. “You’re full of surprises, Robin.” He twirled a lock of her damp hair between his fingers. “I want you to be mine,” he confessed. “I’ll treat you like a princess.”

She clenched around him unexpectedly and he chuckled. “Another nickname you like?” he teased, touching the tip of his nose to hers. “I’ll remember that.”

He kissed her, then reluctantly pulled out of her. She made a soft noise of protest and he soothed her with another kiss.

“I’m going to run us a bath,” he explained. “So you won’t be so sore tomorrow. Stay there and I’ll carry you in when it’s ready. If I’ve done my job, you can’t walk right now.”

She stretched her arms over her head and grinned. “You definitely did your job, sir.”

He winked at her, then went to start the bath, scenting it with soothing oils. As it filled, he went back to the bed to collect her.

Her eyes were closed, and the look on her face was nothing short of absolute bliss. When he lifted her, his arms bulging, she smiled and snuggled against his chest.

He carried her to the tub, checked the water, then shut it off before stepping inside with her, laying back and letting her rest against him.

She stirred, and the next thing she said surprised him, as it often did.

“You’re not really a professor, are you?”

His immediate response also surprised him. “No, I’m not. I work for the CIA. I’m undercover.”

“Hm,” she replied thoughtfully. “That wasn’t in the pool.”

“Pool?”

She giggled. “At the library, the student employees have a pool about what you really do for a living. Don’t worry about it. It’s just a joke. They think you’re far too attractive to be a professor. Actor secretly researching a role is currently at the top of the list.”

He chuckled. “Do you think I’m too attractive to be a professor?” he asked.

“I think you’re too attractive to be real,” she murmured, glancing up at him like she was checking to see if he was still there.

Then she raised her eyebrows. “What’s the CIA interested in here?”

“They had concerns that a student terrorist group was forming.”

Her brow furrowed. “You mean those morons on the third floor?”

He laughed. “How did you know that?”

“Well, that’s where you always are.”

“And here I thought I was being subtle.”

“Maybe I just notice you more than most other people do.”

He smiled at that idea, but his smile disappeared when she looked up at him sadly. He took her hand, threading their fingers together, then leaned down and brushed his nose over hers. “What is it, Robin?”

“If you work for the CIA, and they’re not a threat, that means you’ll be leaving soon, won’t you?”

He nodded. “I will be,” he confirmed. “But I was serious, Robin. About wanting you to be mine.”

“Are you asking me to come with you, August?” she wondered.

“Yes,” he replied simply.

The word hung between them. Without looking up at him, she joked, “If I say no, do you have to kill me?”

He chuckled. “No. I know you can keep a secret.”

“I can. I don’t want anyone else to know that they missed the perfect man.” She leaned up and kissed him a little roughly. “My dashing spy with the big dick who’s fantastic in bed,” she murmured.

He squeezed the back of her neck possessively and growled. “You’ll get another round out of me if you start talking like that,” he promised.

“Maybe that’s what I’m angling for,” she teased, kissing him again.

When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. “I know you need time to think about it, Robin,” he told her. “It’s a lot to ask. I can’t stay in one place, and it’s unfair to expect you to uproot everything and follow me around. But my job doesn’t afford me the luxury of time to think about relationships, and I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you, and I’ve been doing this long enough to know when to trust my instincts.”

She put an arm around his broad, muscled shoulders to support herself against his chest while she cupped his cheek. “I don’t need time to think about it, August.”

He inhaled sharply, expecting the worst. “You don’t?”

She shook her head. “I want to come with you.”

A smile slowly spread across his face again as he blinked at her. “Really? Just like that?”

She ran her fingers across his chest, slowly tracing circles against his skin. “Truthfully, August, I haven’t been happy lately. I’ve been going through the motions, but nothing has been satisfying. Until you. Until tonight.”

He bit his lip, trying to contain his happiness as she continued. “I know it seems crazy to say yes to you. I get that. I just met you tonight, and great sex doesn’t necessarily mean a great relationship. But this was different, August. You anticipated all of my needs, and I already know that you’re smart and dedicated.”

It had been a long time since anyone had said anything so flattering about him. He was very pleased.

“So I’m ready to follow you,” she finished. “Maybe, with you supporting me, I can figure out who I really am and what I want to do with myself.”

He nodded. “Tell me what you need, Robin,” he implored her, his arm tightening around her waist as he held her against him.

She shrugged. “What I need is simple, August. I need to be loved and cherished, but not coddled. I need honesty and advice and encouragement. I need someone to believe in me.” She smiled slyly at him. “And when I’m overthinking anything, which is generally all the time, I need someone to take my mind off of it all by fucking me into the mattress.”

He grinned. “I can do that.”

“I know you can.” She ran her finger over his mustache before kissing him again. “Tell me what you need, August.”

He stared at her thoughtfully. “My job is hard, Robin. Pretending to be someone else, confronting the worst humanity has to offer. I need someone to remind me that there’s something in this world that’s worth fighting for. Someone to take care of me when it’s too much to bear. Someone strong enough to protect herself and our family if necessary.”

Her brow furrowed and she looked worried. “I don’t know if I know how to protect anyone, August. Not from the kind of people you usually deal with. I’d certainly try.”

“I’ll teach you how, Robin. You just have to be willing to learn.”

“I am,” she assured him. “You can count on me to be there, August. For whatever you need.”

He drew her to him and kissed her ardently. “I can’t believe you were right under my nose this whole time,” he breathed. “I could have missed you entirely.”

“But you didn’t, August. So it’s all right.”

He nodded and kissed her again. He knew he would already do anything for her, so he said words to her he’d never said to anyone else before.

“I love you, Robin.”

She flushed and beamed at him. “I love you, August.”

They made love several more times that night. The next morning, August made her breakfast, then took her back to her apartment to change before work. At the front door of the library, he took his thick gray scarf off and twisted it artfully around her neck.

He winked at her. “Don’t need anyone asking questions.”

She giggled. “I don’t know. I never told you about the other pool. Library employees who might have a chance with you.”

He threw his arm around her shoulders and walked inside with her. Right in front of the desk, he lifted her chin and kissed her. She blushed deeply as he made it a very obscene kiss, plumbing the depths of her mouth with his tongue for everyone to see.

Afterwards, he kissed her nose. “I’ll pick you up for lunch,” he promised.

Then he yanked the scarf off, slinging it over his shoulder casually before turning to leave. She laughed as her colleagues gasped and then whisked her away to gossip.

She paid for lunch with her windfall when he came to pick her up that afternoon.

Less than a month later, they were gone. Several months after that, they realized that she was pregnant.

It actually worked in his favor for his cover assignments. Having a pregnant wife made a man much less suspicious, and gave him a simple reason to refuse any advances.

He officially married her on a beach in Morocco between assignments, his large hand splayed over the growing curve of her belly.

She’d restored his faith in everything, and whenever he felt hopeless, her love renewed him. The only thing that could tip him over the edge now was losing her.

And he was going to make sure that never happened.


	2. Bear Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin wants another baby, but she has to convince August first.

Robin stood in the kitchen, carefully chopping vegetables for dinner and watching her big, intimidating grizzly bear of a husband turn into a cuddly teddy as he played with their daughter.

It was a sight that never failed to make her smile. August had been so tight, so tense when they met. She knew that he’d been about to fall over the edge and do something he couldn’t come back from. He’d never said what, exactly, but he’d admitted to the general thought.

He wasn’t on that edge anymore. He was still driven to do his best at his job, and willing to put himself in danger to protect his family, and by extension, the world.

But now, when he was home, he was happy.

And so was she. With him, she had finally found contentment.

Except for one thing, perhaps. Annabelle was three, and Robin had been thinking for a while that it was the perfect time to have another baby.

She didn’t think her husband would need much convincing.

She smiled as he made his way over, carrying Annabelle. “We had an excellent tea party,” he announced, leaning over the counter to kiss her. “Now Belle is going to draw us a lovely picture while I help you with dinner.”

“You don’t have to do that, August,” she assured him. “Just spend time with Anna.”

Annabelle giggled and clapped and Robin winked at her. She thought it was hilarious that her parents each had a different nickname for her.

“Nonsense,” August protested. “You take care of everything while I’m gone. When I’m here, we do it all together, remember?”

She laughed and shook her head at him affectionately. “All right, all right.”

“So what are we having and what can I do?” he asked as he sat Annabelle down at the kitchen table and made sure she had plenty of paper and all of her crayons.

“Pasta primavera with grilled pesto chicken. Want to man the grill for me?”

“I’d love to.”

He kissed her again, then opened the French doors to the back porch to get the grill ready. When he came back in for the tray of chicken, he stopped to check on Annabelle’s drawing and kissed his wife one more time for good measure.

Robin grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and pulled him closer, biting his lower lip teasingly. “I have a special request for tonight,” she murmured.

“Oh?” he hummed. “I’m looking forward to that.”

Dinner was ready before long. They sat at the table together. August ate heartily, patiently trying to convince Annabelle to try bites of chicken and pasta and different vegetables at the same time. Eventually, though, he got up and made her her favorite, creamy peanut butter and strawberry jelly with no crust, meticulously cut into sixteen pieces.

“Thank you, Poppa Bear,” Robin teased him, kissing his cheek as he sat back down.

“No problem at all. Spending time with my girls is my favorite thing in the world.”

After dinner, he took Annabelle to get her ready for bed while Robin did the dishes. She finished before him. Knowing that he’d give in to Annabelle’s request for multiple stories instead of her usual one, she decided to go slip into something he’d appreciate, covering herself demurely with his robe before going to help finish tucking their daughter in.

He raised his eyebrow at her as he saw the robe, but didn’t say anything otherwise. Annabelle was practically asleep already and mumbled something unintelligible when her mother kissed her forehead and told her she loved her.

They shut her light off and closed her door, knowing that once she was completely out, she would be until the morning.

Robin knew it was because Annabelle felt safe. She’d slept that way for the first few months after she’d met August. The only reason she’d wake up at the slightest noise now was because he’d taught her to, just in case.

Annabelle would have to learn that eventually, but for now, Robin wanted her to have peace.

Once they were in the master bedroom, August dimmed the lights and sat on the end of the bed. He patted his knee and motioned Robin over with a finger.

She dropped the robe to the floor as she slowly walked to him and he smirked. She was wearing his favorite, a blue silk and lace bra and panty set that matched his eyes.

She perched on his offered knee and he wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand grabbing and squeezing one of her generous breasts. She bit back a moan as he teasingly brushed her lips with his.

“And what does my good girl want so badly that she put on her prettiest panties for me?” he purred, nipping at her neck as he waited for her to answer him.

“Another baby, August,” Robin murmured breathlessly, sliding her hand into his soft hair and tipping her head back.

She felt the instant change in him. He had always been dominant, ever since they’d met, but she knew that a request like this would make fire surge through his veins.

His hands tightened on her, his kisses grew rougher, and he growled deep in his chest. “So you want me,” he clarified softly, running a finger down between her breasts and over her belly, “to drive into you deep, pump you full of my come, and plant my seed right here.”

He tapped the soft, feminine curve of her stomach that he loved so much, gazing down into her eyes. She nodded and whispered, “Yes, sir.”

He stood swiftly, his big hands grabbing her around the waist and holding her up off of the floor. She squealed happily, her arms naturally wrapping around his broad shoulders.

He laid down on the bed slowly, holding her over him, sliding back until his head was on the pillows. He lowered her, his hands moving to her plump bottom, grabbing it and pressing her down so she could feel how hard he already was.

He smirked up at her as he felt her nipples stiffen against his chest where her breasts rested against him. “Are you ready for me, princess?” he wondered.

“Yes, sir.”

He rolled, pinning her beneath him, drawing her arms up over her head, admiring the way her cleavage threatened to spill out of her bra. She spread her legs for him, her thick thighs and the lower curve of her bottom naturally cushioning his throbbing erection.

He bit back a groan as he kissed her again. “I want to give you everything you desire, princess,” he confessed. “You know I do.”

She did know. August Walker loved his wife with an unusual fervor that she hadn’t thought existed in real life. It was an intensity that she’d only experienced before between the pages of novels, where ardent desire was allowed to run free.

But she knew, deep, deep down, that if anything happened to her, if anything happened to Annabelle, he would burn the entire world down to get revenge.

She also knew a thought like that should scare her. But she couldn’t make it. She had never felt so safe, so cared for. Besides, there was no danger for her. Not from August. He would never hurt her or their children.

He knew exactly what she needed at any given moment, and he always gave it to her.

He was doing it right now.

“But, sir?” she breathed, knowing there was a catch.

He chuckled deep in his chest at the question. “But I need you to beg me,” he revealed slyly. “I need you to tell me all the reasons why I should knock you up again.”

Her cheeks flared red at the request. August had plenty of reasons to want this just as much as she did, and she knew them all.

She decided to start at the beginning.

“Please, sir,” she implored him. “I know you want to be inside me like that again. With nothing between us. My tight, wet walls gripping your thick, meaty cock as it pounds into me over and over, until you can’t hold back anymore and you fill me with your powerful, potent seed.”

His breathing quickly became harsh as she painted the picture for him. She was merciless, continuing and not giving him a chance to calm down.

“You’d get to do it so many times, even if it happened right away,” she reminded him. “We never knew exactly when it happened last time. You’d get to try again and again, until we knew for sure.”

“Mmm…” he hummed, “that does sound very appealing. But what else?”

She smiled. “You’d notice first again, I bet,” she decided. “I’ll be more tired. Only you will smell good to me. You’ll realize that I’m softer, that my hips and breasts are slightly bigger. And once you know, even though you like it rough, you like having an excuse to be gentler with me too. My big, mean grizzly bear turns into a cuddly, protective poppa bear, just like that.”

He made a needy noise. She was right. He had enjoyed the excuse. As more thoughts ran through his mind, she said them out loud, proving once again that she knew him better than anyone ever had or would.

“You’ll get to watch me change as your baby grows inside me. Every time you touch me, I’ll be just a little bit different. And while you’re always possessive, you’ll be especially possessive when I start to show. When everybody can see what you’ve done to me. What I let you do to me because I love and trust you.”

“Mmhmm…” he growled, reaching down and quickly undoing his pants before he burst the seams.

If he hadn’t been trained to have such a strong will, this would have been impossible for him. It very nearly was anyway.

“Remember what it was like when you felt Annabelle move for the first time?” she reminded him. “How excited and enchanted you were? You’d get to feel that all over again.”

He smiled and nuzzled her neck.

“It would just be light flutters at first,” she remembered. “Then harder kicks. Then you’d be able to see feet and hands through my skin. Especially when you talk to my belly. Annabelle loved hearing your voice so much when she was inside me.”

“What else?” he murmured, knowing she would realize what he was referring to.

“Oh,” she drawled teasingly. “You mean my breasts, swollen with milk, pushing against the nursing dresses I wore, teasing you mercilessly?”

She arched her back as much as she could and took a deep breath. It was almost enough to make her breasts come completely out of her bra, but not quite.

She could tell that he was already close. She was actually shocked that he hadn’t come already, or at least given in and ripped off her clothes to take her.

She decided not to spare him. He had started this, after all. “You loved the taste of it, didn’t you?” she purred. “Ever since that first time when I was so full that you had to use your mouth to empty me? Then all you wanted was more. So even though I could have ridden it out for a few days until I was just producing enough milk for her, I didn’t. I kept myself full so there was enough for you too.”

August growled loudly. He couldn’t take it anymore. Thankfully, these particular panties were crotchless, so he wouldn’t have to rip them. It would have been a shame. He liked them a lot.

He knew she was ready for him, so he didn’t waste time. He was about to explode as it was. He moved his hands to her hips, sliding his own up and slowly sinking into her.

She bit her lip and her hands flew to his shoulders again, gripping him hard enough to bruise. August started to thrust enthusiastically, her actions spurring him on. He loved it when his soft, sweet wife got a little rough with him.

Her head tilted back and she let out a soft cry. “Fuck, August, you’re so big,” she whined, squirming as his bulging, tight sack thumped gently against her with each thrust.

She reached down and squeezed him gently, making a groan burst from his lips. “I want all of what’s in these,” she begged. “August, please.”

He nodded and drove into her one more time, going as deep as he dared and letting himself go. His fingers dug into her hips and his own stuttered as he spurted into her over and over.

She moved her legs, hooking them over his shoulders, squeezing every last drop out of him, rubbing his empty balls gently as he completely finished. He lowered himself on top of her and kissed her mouth feverishly, his hands scrambling to undo her bra and free her breasts.

It was not like him to come before his wife, but she had driven him so wild that he hadn’t been able to help himself. Now he buried his face in her cleavage, determined to give her the pleasure he had found so quickly himself.

He glanced up at her, his curls mussed and falling into his eyes. He flipped his head slightly in an attempt to get them out of his way, but that failed utterly.

“You forgot one thing,” he reminded her.

She laughed breathlessly as his strong hands cupped her, his fingers circling her nipples before he started to tug on them. “Are you sure?” she managed to tease.

He nodded. “You forgot to talk about how much I enjoyed making love to you while you were pregnant.”

She clenched around him at the memory and he kissed each of her nipples tenderly. She gasped and choked out, “I didn’t forget, August. I was saving it for right now.”

“Oh?” he rumbled, opening his mouth and licking at her tight peaks.

She nodded. “I wanted you to fill me twice, and if I start talking about us making love while I was pregnant…”

He grunted. She was right, of course. He was stiffening again already, swelling inside her, pushing his come deeper as she started to move her hips, rocking up and down on his aching cock.

“Remember all the new positions we had to use?” she teased him. “When my big belly couldn’t fit underneath you anymore? And how you had to hold it and my breasts up so they didn’t hurt when they bounced?”

He started to move with her, picturing the way she’d looked. He’d had to take her from behind with her on her knees, the curve of her belly cupped in his palm, his other arm underneath her swollen breasts. Or on her side, a pillow underneath her belly and breasts, holding her up while he moved carefully in and out of her.

He couldn’t wait to do it again.

He moved his hips along with hers, his mouth closing around one of her nipples. He sucked it hard and she moaned loudly, moving with him as he started to thrust faster.

He bit at her nipple, then kissed the other teasingly before rumbling, “Do you remember how much you liked it when I’d relieve your full, swollen breasts for you? I bet you can’t wait for me to do that to you again, princess.”

He didn’t wait for a response, just sucked at her other nipple, even harder than the other. He could feel how close she was, and he wanted her to come before him this time so he could ride her through what he knew would be an incredible prolonged orgasm.

“August,” she whined, her thighs quivering against his chest. “Oh, August, please, please, I’m gonna…”

He reached up and put his hand over her mouth. As much as he wanted to hear her, they needed to keep it quiet enough to not wake Annabelle unexpectedly.

She cried out against his hand, clinging to him as she came all over his cock. He managed to hold back until she was finished, in spite of how good she felt around him. Then he let himself go again, moving his hand and capturing her mouth with his, moaning as he felt come start running down her thighs.

He pulled out of her, propping himself up on his elbow beside her, holding her legs up with one bulging arm. She sighed and pulled him down for another kiss, lifting her hips at the same time. He took her cue and tucked a pillow under her, then moved to press his lips gently to her belly.

She giggled and ran her fingers through his curls. “Thank you, August,” she murmured.

“Shush,” he replied, kissing her belly again, then moving back to her lips. “I should be the one thanking you. Pregnancy isn’t exactly a walk in the park.”

“No,” she agreed, “but it’s worth it.”

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” he told her softly, brushing his nose over hers.

She smiled up at him softly. “Well, that’s only fair, because I’m the luckiest woman,” she replied.

“I love you, Robin,” he whispered.

“I love you, August.”

They’d lay like that for a while and then go to sleep just like every other night. But now it was different, because they both knew that their life would undoubtedly be changing in a big way very soon.


End file.
